Not a Good Day
by AccessBlade
Summary: Alex, leader of various genetically enhanced humans, has to not only deal with the pyrokinesis of her group during a World Meeting but also with the fact she had forcefully been dragged off to one. Who in the world gives a pyrokinesis firecrackers!


**Okay, this just came up on the spur of the moment. But I thought it would be funny after reading a comic involving Hong Kong, a drunk England and firecrackers on deviant art. I hope you enjoy this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters in it. I only own Alex who was forced to go to a world conference due to several conflicts involving genetically enhanced humans all over the world. And Esa who was handed firecrackers. If you didn't know, Alex and Esa are my characters who usually show up in the Transformers section.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Not a Good Day**

Alex was having a particularly crappy week. It wasn't the crappiest week she'd had and there was no doubt that there would be even more crappier moments in her life to come, but it was crappy all the same.

But this day had to be the freaking worst.

"What?" The genetically enhanced human's hands twitched, as did one of her eyes. She glared at the Hong Kong representative, contemplating whether strangling him would have been worth it.

Alex had to give him props for not being phased since she knew most people would be cowering under her gaze by now.

It all started when Alfred F. Jones burst into her sister's house demanding to know where Alex was. Tori hadn't been happy with the grown man either as he had broken one of the windows as he made his grand entrance into the house. Once Alex got to her sister's place, she tried to throw the grown man out a unbroken window until her sister yelled at her that she was going to destroy it.

So Alex had to settle for slapping the man upside the head and asking what the hell he wanted and why he had to piss off her older sister in the process.

According to him, she was going to have to attend a World Meeting. And it was mandatory. Because it had to do with the stupid, idiotic genetic radicals who despised humans and couldn't forgive the fact that it was the humans who had turned them into freaks in the first place.

And though she was considered one of the greatest specimens in the field of messing with human genetics, it should be noted that even she could not fend off Alfred's insane strength (even if she was insanely strong herself).

Now four days after that faithful event where she had been forcefully dragged to France, cursing at the man who was supposed to represent her country, another problem had arose.

The idiot she was glaring daggers at handed _Esa _firecrackers. He had handed her _firecrackers._

_"You..." _Alex wanted to call the Chinese man so many things but she stopped herself in time. She had been told many, many times not to assault the world representatives. Which she did her best to uphold. But there were she just couldn't help herself. Like if one of them decided to break into her sister's place via window so that they could make a grand entrance while declaring that the hero has arrived.

There was another bang, louder than the first one that had interrupted the meeting in the first place. Followed by the giggling of a teenage girl.

Alex had brought Esa along to prevent arguments from breaking out between her and the telekinesis of her group. If left alone to their own devices, the two would irrevocably start hurling objects and fireballs at each other with their respective abilities.

Guess who the pyrokinesis was?

"What's wrong, aru?" It wasn't the man she was directing her angry glare at, but the one sitting beside him. Unlike Mr. Eyebrows, he seemed unnerved by the amount of anger Alex was displaying.

_"Firecrackers..." _Was the only thing that the golden blonde managed to say.

There was a third bang, which happened to be louder than the second.

"Ah, the other girl you brought with you?" Great, France's representative was talking now.

_What, does someone in this room other than Hong Kong have firecracker tendencies? _

There was a noise of disapproval when she recognized the man who spoke after him. "Then shouldn't you be going after your subordinate rather than getting angry at the person who gave them to her in the first place?"

Alex slowly turned, directing her glare towards the England representative with the even bigger eyebrows than Hong Kong. Like he should be talking about responsibility. Didn't she one time see him run down the street wearing nothing but a waiter's apron and collar? She couldn't help smirking at the memory; Alex even had pictures of the event.

"I can only do one thing at a time, _Iggy._" She said, using Alfred's nickname for him. Alex knew perfectly well that he hated that name but considering the circumstances, she didn't care.

She smiled sweetly at him when he scowled, though his next question had her annoyed again.

"Why in the world would you bring her here in the first place if you know something like this would happen?"

"I'd like to think I could trust her to be on her own for ten minutes without something happening, thank you very much." That, and she would prefer not to have to deal with the fact that in their stupidity, both Esa and Sean had leveled an entire city during one of their many fights once she returned to the US.

"Apparently, you can't."

"Thanks for pointing that out, _Iggy._"

Another loud bang, followed by maniacal laughter. Exactly how many fireworks was Esa given?

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go stop her before she burns down the building."

And instead of opening the door like a normal person would, because she hated every fiber of this day, she ignored France's protests and kicked it open instead. The wooden door didn't stand a chance against her as it slammed into the opposite wall, splintering into two.

There was silence for a few seconds as Alex walked down the hallway until a short scream was uttered and then a door slammed shut.

Seeing as the reason of the World Meeting just left the room to yell at her subordinate, the personification of the countries decided to take a short break.

"No wonder she can handle you so well." England told America when the latter came up to him to talk. "She has to deal with things like this everyday."

"Hey!"

* * *

**And I'm done! I decided to this after reading a hilarious comic on Deviant. **

**As to why Alex got angry at Hong Kong? As mentioned, she's been stressed out for months. That, and I don't think you would be too happy if someone went and gave your pyromaniac friend any type of explosive. Though in Hong Kong's case, it should be noted Esa saw him with one and then continuously bugged him until he gave her the whole damn bag he brought with him.**

**And yeah, America did burst into Tori's house. And Alex did go and slap the personification of her country (no one's told her what he was).**

**As for Alex's rudeness towards the other countries... well, I never said she was nice did I?  
**


End file.
